


homestuck drabbles

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: it's just what it sounds like; pairings may vary





	1. dave/dirk, suggestive

**Author's Note:**

> I have missed doing drabbles honestly, I'm gonna try to do a bunch of these in 2019
> 
> Thanks always to mangret for the rad artwork that has inspired these
> 
> Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 word drabble; art by [mangret](http://redlament.tumblr.com/post/182122406110/drabble-by-my-friend-elendraug-go-find-himthis)

[ ](http://redlament.tumblr.com/post/182122406110/drabble-by-my-friend-elendraug-go-find-himthis)

“If I didn’t know better,” Dirk says, gently holding Dave’s wrists and pinning him to the floor, “I would think that you’d thrown this match.”

“Think the fuck again, because I absolutely threw this match.” Dave grins up at him, catching Dirk’s eyes through their respective sets of shades. “I threw this match like some bear-hating motherfucker who’s on a personal mission to start a forest fire.”

“Topical burn.” Dirk can’t help smiling back. “Smokey had better get some ointment.”

“Maybe we should get some, too, huh?”

Dave waits for Dirk to settle his weight atop him, and he does.


	2. dave/dirk, NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 word drabble; art by mangret

[ ](https://k.nickpic.host/BQJVDn.png)

“You gonna come?” Dave asks, curled beside Dirk, beneath the covers as Dirk lies atop them with his legs spread.

“Yeah,” Dirk says on a shaky exhale, one hand gripping his dick, and the other resting against his collarbone.

Dave lifts his head to survey the scene. “Things are looking pretty flushed down there.” He settles back down to the bed. “I’m gonna watch until you blow your load.”

Dirk’s breath catches and he comes, spurting briefly towards the ceiling before it lands on his chest, rising with his gasps and his rapid heartbeat.

Dave grins. “This is so hot.”


	3. dave/dirk, SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 word drabble; art by [mangret](http://redlament.tumblr.com/post/182178867520/another-pic-with-a-drabble-from-elendraug-on-ao3-i)

[ ](http://redlament.tumblr.com/post/182178867520/another-pic-with-a-drabble-from-elendraug-on-ao3-i)

“I thought Rose was supposed to be the one with the cat theme,” Dave says, reaching up to fiddle with the bell on Dirk’s collar.

“Yet here you are, lying in my lap and batting at something that jingles.” Dirk smiles down at him, at the faint touch of Dave’s fingers so close to his throat.

“Okay, you got me there.” Dave shifts to make himself more comfortable, snugly ensconced within Dirk’s warmth. “I’m just saying, it’s like an ongoing thing with people who’ve got ‘TT’ as their pesterchum initials.”

“You want me to start purring?”

Dave laughs. “Maybe, yeah.”


	4. erisol, NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 150 word drabble; art (and some dialogue!) by [mare-erythraeum.tumblr.com](http://mare-erythraeum.tumblr.com/)

[ ](https://k.nickpic.host/BUdndO.png)

“I’ve heard sex can help with headaches.”

Sollux shields his eyes with his palms, blocking the scant light. Eridan’s arm is around his bony shoulders, his opposite hand on his sternum.

“Fuck off.” He’s not hostile; he’s hurting.

But Eridan’s a good boyfriend—or whatever the humans are calling it—and Sollux swiftly decides that endorphins are worth giving it a try. It’s simple to spoil him, and they’ve long since earned the easy affection.

[ ](https://k.nickpic.host/BUdi7N.png)

Eridan’s tongue and touch help melt the pain that’s crystalized in his skull, with manicured claws tracing his grubscars, horns tipped forward as he tilts his chin between Sollux’s thighs. It’s smooth and slow and Sollux comes with his legs over Eridan’s shoulders, shivering through it until his thoughts flow more freely.

Sollux rubs at his forehead, below his horns, and sighs with closed eyes. “Thanks.”

Eridan rests his cheek on Sollux’s slender hip, smiling. “Shore thing.”


	5. gcatavrosprite/jake, SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 125 word drabble, art by [mangret](http://divorceinaugust.tumblr.com/post/182331151718/drabble-written-by-my-friend-elendraug-on-ao3)

[ ](http://divorceinaugust.tumblr.com/post/182331151718/drabble-written-by-my-friend-elendraug-on-ao3)

Gcatavrosprite sits somewhat in Jake’s lap while suspending himself otherwise, sprite tail swishing off to the side. Jake’s arm is curled around his waist, keeping him close, as Jake keeps the laptop balanced on his thigh.

“So then he uses the um, the eggy looking thing, to... whatsit exactly?”

Archived Fiduspawn footage from Grubtube continues to play, and Jake struggles to follow the goings-on with a language barrier in the way. 

“You know what,” Tavros says, watching Jake watch the game unfold, “we’ll just have to play later, so I can teach you.”

“I’m looking forward to that, Oct-tavvy-us.”

“Man, not stuff with _eight_.”

Tavros butts his nose against Jake’s cheek; Jake turns his head to kiss the fluff of his face.

“Right-o, my friend!”


	6. erisol, suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200(ish) word drabble
> 
> warnings for I guess implied possibility/inevitability of character death and implied alcohol use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listened to this song all day and made myself sad about troll lifespans and had to get this out of my system; thanks Mare for the music rec
> 
> _[♫ I think I dug a thousand graves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43n1wghXRGM) _
> 
> * * *

With his horns at the right angle, Sollux can rest his head in Eridan's lap without discomfort for either of them. Eridan's hand is in his hair, fingertips finding pathways through the short strands. 

Eridan’s words are directed downward, to the set of sunset-colored spikes that just barely brush the knit of his sweater. “But you think about it, don’t you?”

“Hm?”

“If I’d outlived you by hundreds of sweeps.”

“We should just sleep.” There’s black smudged on Sollux’s mouth that he’s thus far avoided transferring to Eridan’s jeans. He exhales against his thigh, groggy. “We’ve both had too much.”

Eridan leans back against the headboard, winces as his horns clack against it too quickly. He inhales to steady himself, but even the sturdiness of the furniture seems to be swimming. “Yeah.”

Sollux’s breath is hot on his leg, the weight of his skull welcomed as he turns his cheek to curl closer. 

Eridan can’t reach him like this, and presses a kiss audibly into his hand before bringing it back into his hair, to stroke down to the nape of his neck.

Sollux holds loosely onto his knee, and stops speaking for the time being, but will wake up next to him.


	7. erisol, suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 413 word drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the sequel to chapter 4

“You know what I’ve got?”

Sollux looks up from _Dark Souls 11: At the Price of Oblivion_ and answers as if it’s a riddle. “What?”

“I’ve got a headache.” Eridan sits down beside him on the couch and watches the protagonist get killed by a bunch of stupid skeletons. “Oh, fuck.”

Sollux shrugs and sets the controller on the arm of the couch. “You can’t pause this game, so just let these events demonstrate how much attention I am paying to you.”

Eridan flips himself turn-ways and rests his head in Sollux’s lap, now that the controller’s out of the way, and props his feet on the opposite arm of the couch. His horns tilt back over the edge of his thigh. “It’s that obvious, is it?”

“That you just wanted me to spoil you? Yeah.” He brushes Eridan’s bangs back from his forehead with his fingers, then scratches in light zig-zagging motions from the start of his hairline at his temples and then back towards his horns. “But it’s cool. I’m okay with it.”

“Well, in that case, next time I’ll just ask without all the pretense about pretending I’m in pain.” Eridan looks up at him, comfortable, and shifts slightly so that he’s facing Sollux’s stomach instead of entirely towards the ceiling. “The whole thing’s pitiful, isn’t it?”

“You’re always a pain in my neck.” Sollux runs his hands over Eridan’s horns, following the shape of them back over the crown of his head. He continues the motion to rub at the nape of Eridan’s neck, softly supporting his cervical vertebrae, circling his thumb into the muscle. “So that counts for something.”

Eridan lets his eyes fall closed and breathes in the scent of Sollux’s shirt, nose beneath the cracking screen print emblazoned across fabric that hangs loosely over Sollux’s frame. “What if I say that my bulge hurts?”

Sollux scratches his fingertips around the base of Eridan’s horns, and then grabs his controller back from the arm of the couch. “Then in _that_ case, I’m gonna give myself another shot at this, and when it stops being fun to play, you can be round two.”

Eridan pulls his legs off the other arm of the couch and curls on the cushion, keeping himself close as Sollux rests his wrists and the controller on Eridan’s shoulder. “As soon as you get boned by the skeletons, we can—”

“Bone bulge joke, got it.” Sollux grins. “Let’s see how long I can last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's willing to stop looking at a game he can't pause to pay attention to him and that's true love


End file.
